Ceci est mon sang
by Alaiya
Summary: OS. Manga Vassalord. Charley a faim, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Mais Johnny et lui ne sont plus à un sacrilège près... Un repas parmi d'autres, dans un lieu de culte parmi d'autres.


**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31jours / 3 octobre / Chapelle

**Fandom** : Vassalord (et un fandom obscur, un !)

**Personnages/Couples**: Johnny Rayflow/Charley Chrisfont

**Rating**: R

**Nombre de mots**: # 1600

**Notes**: Vassalord est un manga dit de « vampires », récemment traduit en français, et dont seul le tome 1 est sorti pour l'instant, édité chez Kami. Et c'est très TRES bien. Beau, esthétique, intéressant, personnages charismatiques, un peu d'humour, bref, à lire.

Dans ce oneshot, j'ai essayé de retranscrire l'essentiel des personnages tels qu'on nous les présente, et j'ai essayé de ne pas trop extrapoler (parce que, un tome, ça fait un peu léger pour approfondir).

**Disclaimer**: A Nanae Chrono.

* * *

**Ceci est mon sang**

La bâtisse se dressait là, seule, au milieu de la plaine rase. Bien que rendue indistincte par l'averse drue qui s'abattait sur la lande depuis des heures, les quelques contours malgré tout perceptibles ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa nature. L'un d'entre eux surtout, celui de la croix dressée à son sommet, qui se découpait en noir sur le gris plombé du ciel.

« Par là ! » Et Charley de sentir son bras presque arraché de son corps lorsque Rayflow le tira brutalement, manquant de le faire s'étaler de tout son long dans la boue.

« Mais, Maître ! Protesta-t-il, doutant cependant de la portée de sa voix dans le tonnerre qui grondait. C'est une chapelle !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait dans une église ! » Un éclat de rire fut emporté par une bourrasque qui les gratifia d'une magistrale gifle trempée.

- Justement, raison de plus ! Et je vous rappelle qu'on s'est fait surprendre !

- Allons, chéri, pas de ce ton vertueux avec moi…

- Je m'appelle Charley !

- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on fasse _ça _dehors, maintenant, avec toute cette flotte, si ? » Le brun s'était arrêté aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à courir, remorquant son "élève" à sa suite, et jugeait d'un regard à la fois critique et goguenard la tenue de ce dernier. Chrisfont passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, craquelées par la faim. Sa dernière hésitation s'envola :

- … Non. »

Sa conscience se chargea de lui rappeler toute l'incongruité de leurs présences dès qu'ils eurent posé les pieds sur le dallage glacé. Pourtant, ce bâtiment était abandonné depuis des lustres, n'est-ce pas ? Des flaques miroitaient de loin en loin, au droit des crevures du plafond dont tout un pan du plancher pendait misérablement au dessus de l'autel de marbre. Les quelques bancs présents gisaient, renversés, quant aux tableaux qui avaient orné les murs, il n'en restait plus que les cadres de guingois. Dieu avait très certainement déserté les lieux, lui aussi. Néanmoins, la petite voix persiflait toujours dans son esprit, lui rappelant bien mal à propos que Dieu est partout, qu'Il entend tout et… qu'Il voit tout. Et de fait, qu'Il voyait très certainement Rayflow s'approcher de Charley d'un pas félin et chaloupé, après avoir fait le tour de son nouveau terrain de jeu.

« Quelle résistance…siffla le vampire avec une admiration non feinte, tu bats tous les records, chéri. Fut un temps où tu te serais jeté sur moi sans la moindre vergogne, chapelle ou pas d'ailleurs.

- Il a bien fallu que je gagne en maturité pour deux… Ne me tentez pas Maître.

- Rabat-joie. » Et Johnny de s'éloigner d'un pas offensé, la tête entre les épaules et les mains dans les poches. Le blond n'était pas dupe ; il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le sourire que son casse-croûte arborait, tout en lui tournant le dos. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, ils le savaient pertinemment, tous les deux.

La foudre tomba non loin de là, ébranlant les parois déjà respectablement lézardées. Mais si la pluie continuait de se déverser, au moins ne le faisait-elle plus sur leurs crânes. Avec un soupir résigné, destiné à masquer le grondement rauque de sa gorge affamée, Charley prit le temps d'ôter sa longue gabardine, d'en aligner soigneusement les manches, de la rabattre sur son avant bras et d'en lisser les plis avec application. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la poser sur les genoux d'une Vierge à qui il manquait une épaule et la moitié du visage mais qui avait l'immense avantage d'être au sec.

L'écho d'un tissu qu'on déchire lui fit tourner la tête vers le chœur pour y apercevoir une silhouette gesticulant sous les ruines d'une tapisserie qui dégorgeait des nuages de poussière.

« Ah ! Tu me sauves, chéri ! » Une tête hirsute surgit de la toile dont Chrisfont avait saisi un coin avant de la secouer sans aménité.

- Vous jouez à quoi, encore ?

- Ne sois pas si glacial, chéri, ça ne te va pas, tu le sais bien !

- Je m'appelle…

- Tiens, regarde ! »

Et Rayflow de lui désigner d'un geste théâtral le sol qu'il venait de couvrir de la tapisserie repliée sur plusieurs épaisseurs. « C'est mauvais pour la digestion, si on est mal installé pour manger… mais, hé ! »

Le nez du vampire se retrouva à moins d'un centimètre de celui de Charley, ce dernier ayant agrippé son col des deux mains pour l'attirer à lui :

« C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, Maître, d'être ici, de… de devoir faire _ça_ encore et encore, alors, je vous en prie, je vous en… supplie, taisez-vous. »

Le regard de Johnny s'adoucit, tout comme les coins de ses lèvres qui allèrent se perdre sur la peau fine, là, juste sous l'oreille. Son souffle serein en caressa le lobe, duquel naquit un frisson qui se propagea dans la nuque de sa création pour dévaler son échine et mourir au bas de ses reins. Cette fois, Charley ne pouvait plus se contenir. Ce ne fut pas un grognement, mais bel et bien un feulement qui lui échappa lorsque sa bouche s'entrouvrit, lorsque ses canines luisantes jaillirent, tandis que d'un main, il empoignait les boucles brunes de son père, frère, ami, pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière, pour qu'il lui offre sa gorge et son sang.

A peine si Rayflow sursauta lorsque les dents aiguisées percèrent sa jugulaire. Après tout, question d'habitude, non ? Ses pupilles amincies disparurent à demi sous ses paupières, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour des larges épaules de chéri – non, Charley – et qu'il le serrait contre lui. Très fort. Lorsqu'ils basculèrent tous deux sur l'étoffe rugueuse, ce fut à peine s'ils s'en rendirent compte. Leurs peaux, elles, oui, comme elles se marbraient de rouge là où elles n'étaient plus protégées. Les doigts de Chrisfont s'étaient d'abord égarés sur le torse nu du vampire avant d'élire définitivement domicile sur sa fesse gauche, leurs hanches s'épousant avec une étroitesse que n'auraient pas reniée deux amants luxurieux. Mais c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que Charley laisse échapper sa nourriture… D'un geste dont l'indolence masquait la tendresse, Rayflow caressait les courts cheveux blonds et raides de celui qui s'abreuvait, et de temps à autre, il soufflait par jeu sur la courte frange qui lui chatouillait la joue. De son autre main, il le maintenait par la nuque dans le creux de son cou, laissant parfois quelques doigts fureteurs aller explorer l'épaule dénudée par une chemise à demi ouverte. Il se surprenait à s'attarder sur le grain de la peau, en cet endroit non encore modifié par la technologie, ce souvenir de ce que Charley avait été… avant.

La léthargie familière commençait à le gagner et il laissa son regard errer autour d'eux. Cette fois, il était évident que personne ne les surprendrait. Quant à Dieu… il jeta un œil à Son fils, suspendu sur sa croix. _« Tu n'iras pas rapporter, n'est ce pas ?... Même si ce n'est pas pour mon âme que je m'inquiète, tu dois bien t'en douter. »_

* * *

« J'aurais du faire mon rapport depuis plus de six heures ! » Pesta Chrisfont, tout en renfilant sa gabardine. « Vous auriez dû me réveiller, Maître !

- Tu dormais si bien… et tu étais tellement mignon… » Rayflow avait joint ses mains sous son menton, un regard énamouré rivé sur Charley qui crut bien voir, l'espace d'une seconde, comme une chose circulaire et dorée briller au-dessus de… Non. Définitivement. Non. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de boutonner ses manches. Mais :

« Maître, la prochaine fois, je vous attache.

- Plaît-il ?

- Regardez… là ! » Et le blond de lui agiter sous le nez son poignet dont le tissu était maculé d'écarlate. « Vous voyez ?! A chaque fois, c'est pareil, vous vous débrouillez toujours pour tâcher mes vêtements.

- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où te vient cette maniaquerie… C'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai appris ça, non ?

- En effet, ça ne risque pas. » Charley baissa les yeux, mais ce n'était pas pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du vampire. Tout dans son attitude respirait une contrition qui, si elle avait cessé d'agacer Johnny au fil des siècles, ne laissait tout de même pas de le mettre mal à l'aise. « Je dois être irréprochable sur… tout le reste. Etre digne de ma mission. Et de la chance qu'on m'a offerte. Alors… ça… » Il avait tendu son poignet devant lui, avec un soupir malheureux.

- Allez, va ! » La claque magistrale qu'il reçut entre les omoplates faillit projeter Chrisfont dans les herbes, une fois encore. Rayflow poursuivit avec bonne humeur : « On passe à la maison, tu te changes, et demain matin, hop, tout beau tout neuf, il n'y paraîtra plus ! Tu auras tout oublié, et même, si tu veux, on peut détruire cette chapelle, comme ça, on n'aura même pas besoin de…

- N… Non ! » Charley s'était agrippé au bras du vampire. « Ce… ce n'est pas la peine. Mais… merci. Quand même. »

… _Je sais, je connais les risques, mais, s'il vous plaît, je veux rester encore votre… Maître, je vous en prie…_

- Tu sais quoi, Chris ? Je n'aime pas… quand tu me remercies. »


End file.
